24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Victor Drazen
Is he supposed to have died in 2002 or was that just somebody putting it in there? Because then that makes Day 1 in 2002. --24.29.30.12 22:00, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :You're right, that's a speculative date. I took it out. --StBacchus 00:41, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Image Is his current image better than this one? I prefer the latter as it gives a more realistic sense of what he was like during the season, instead of a promo where he's looking directly at the camera. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : We always go with promo pics for characters when they exist. --Proudhug 12:11, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :: I know this is the standard practice. But in some cases (definitely not all), promos just look like: "this is a photo of Dennis Hopper dressed up like Victor Drazen, on the set". Some of them like this one don't sit with me well. It's also worth mentioning that in this case, I believe that the alternative you link to Simon is a bit small to suffice as a replacement. – Blue Rook 06:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC)talk Try clicking on it. Haha --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:14, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : You still want to stick with the original picture despite the fact mine is bigger than you realised? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :: I certainly don't mind much either way, and will defer to you two. 21:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Well if Proudhug and I vote opposite ways (which we have), it's down to a deciding vote. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : The images of important characters shouldn't really be decided by votes but by consensus. But if I had to throw my lot in with one or the other, since they are both promos, it would be with the promo you linked to, Simon. I believe it is the better of the two; he looks more dangerous in it. 22:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :: The only thing is that your argument could apply to most promo pics. We'd have to change a slew of main character images including, Teri, Chloe, Audrey, Kim, Chase and Wayne. The whole point of pics like these is that they're staged. I don't understand why your argument stands for Drazen, but not these others. --Proudhug 22:40, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::: We're only talking about Victor's pic. We wouldn't have to change anything else. 22:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :: The only argument for changing the pic that has been provided is that the current one is staged and gives a less realistic sense of what Drazen was like during Season 1. Why is that bad for Drazen, but okay for Teri, Chloe, Audrey, Kim, Chase, Wayne and others? --Proudhug 22:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::: That's something like Simon's argument, not mine. My support is different: "he Victor looks more dangerous in it pic". And, it is obvious that both of them are staged. As such, my argument has nothing to do with Teri, Wayne, and all those others; it is Victor-specific. When I said I didn't like Victor's present image earlier in the Sept 7 post, I prefaced it with the disclaimer "in some cases (definitely not all)" I don't love them (specifically, when they're looking at the camera). But I have no intention of ever changing them. Proudhug if you're concerned that I'm gunning to remove all the "looking-at-camera" promos, I'm sorry I wasn't clear, as that is absolutely a mistaken interpretation of what I was trying to get at. I am only caring about this alternative to Victor's image. 02:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :: No, I never thought that at all. I wasn't actually addressing your point at all, but rather Simon's (We wrote replies at the same time, but yours was saved first, and I forgot to edit it to specify to whom I was speaking). I'm pointing out that Simon's argument isn't Victor-specific; it can be applied to many images. I'm not saying if we change this one, we have to change the other ones. I'm saying we shouldn't change the others ones, therefore it's not a valid reason to change this one. --Proudhug 03:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It's not a huge problem; my only argument is that it gives a better representative of what Victor was like throughout the season if we use the picture I linked to. Of course that argument would apply to other characters as well, but I do not see any need to change those. Basically it is because I personally don't like this staged picture, so if you feel it's better to stick with this one to keep precedent, that's fine. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) : Simon, both images respect the precedent. They're both clearly staged, so I'll recommend to insert it. It doesn't have to be in the infobox, necessarily, and if it is, there are other places we could move it (or the current pic) to in the article so as not to waste either of them. 12:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::As for the image located at the bottom now, we could probably pick an alternative picture since it's just the same picture as the profile picture.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Name His name in Serbian would actually be "Viktor Drazen". Just noting an error, I'm not suggesting we change it because he is credited as Victor Drazen. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Thom C']] ''Talk'' 19:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : It's not an error, it is simply the anglicized form vs. the transliterated form of the same name. (In other words, there is nothing erroneous about anglicization.) 20:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I get it. But why would it be anglicized if they still lived in Serbia? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Thom C']] ''Talk'' 21:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::All instances of seeing these spellings (subtitles, credits, DVD notes, websites, prose in novels, speech bubbles in the comic book) are in an out of universe context. Therefore we can't apply in-universe logic to why it's spelled a certain way - the answer is, of course, that 24 is aimed at an english-speaking audience rather than Serbian one. No doubt if 24 is subtitled into Serbian, then the spellings will be "Viktor", "Andrei" etc. :::There is one instance I can think of that they are anglicised in an in-universe context - when a dossier of the Drazens is brought up on a CTU computer. However, it makes perfect sense that the American/British files held on these people would use anglicised names.--Acer4666 08:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Conspiracy, but with a twist Although the conspiracy from Victor Drazen was used led Jack Bauer arrest and David Palmer dead for revenge of the dead of his wife and daughter, Victor hasn't proven to be any better. Victor killed just like Jack Bauer a family, the thing he searched revenge for/ Is that not a bit strange? --Station7 (talk) 22:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC)